


Please Dress Appropriately

by serenbach



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dori POV, M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: Fili and Ori have been sharing clothes since childhood, which probably explains why Dori is so unsurprised to find Fili in their new kitchen in Erebor wearing nothing but Ori's (too small) shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/gifts).



> Katajainen requested some Fili/Ori sharing clothes fluff. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  **Edit:** [mirkwood-spider-express](http://mirkwood-spider-express.tumblr.com//) commissioned [rutobuka](http://rutobuka2.tumblr.com/) to illustrate this fic with this [adorable pic!](http://rutobuka2.tumblr.com/post/157022713084/i-was-commissioned-by-mirkwood-spider-express-to/) Thank you both!

The first time Ori came home from his lessons wearing a too big coat made from a much finer wool in a much richer blue than anything he could afford, Dori was horrified.

“Where did you get this?” he asked, aghast, and turned to Nori in outrage. “Did you have something to do with this?”

Nori opened his mouth, but Ori shook his head, plucking anxiously at Dori’s sleeve. “It's my friend Fi’s coat! I was cold so he let me wear it!”

Nori gave him a pointed look, and stalked out of the house. Dori watched him go guiltily, but couldn't follow him, not with Ori needing to be bathed and fed.

“I'll talk to him later,” he promised, looking down at Ori’s sad eyes. “Come on now, let's get you something to eat.” He reached down to take Ori’s hands, and noticed they were freezing. “Where are your gloves?” he asked, frowning.

“Fi had cold hands so I leant him my gloves,” Ori explained blithely, distracted by thoughts of dinner.

Dori sighed to himself. He'd made Ori the gloves because his hands were always cold in his lessons, and it was making him blot his assignments. His tutor had told him that Ori had the potential to train as a scribe one day, if his writing kept improving. If Ori had lost his gloves, or they'd been stretched out, Dori would be scrambling to replace them, and their budget was tight as it was.

“We'll have to get them back tomorrow, and return the coat as well.” Dori told him and Ori nodded, sitting eagerly at the table.

\---

When he arrived at Ori’s classroom the next day, the last thing that Dori expected to find was that Ori’s friend Fi was in fact _Crown Prince Fili_ and that the dwarrowdam waiting with him was the Princess Dis.

Dori bowed to them, but Ori had already scampered off to join his friends (Dori assumed that the dark haired lad with him was Prince Kili) as they headed off to their different lessons.

“None of that,” the lady Dis said, with a roll of her eyes, but she was smiling as well. “I’ve got your boy’s gloves here.”

“And I have your son’s coat,” Dori said, glad that he had taken such care when laundering it.   

“It’s nice to see them getting along,” Dis said thoughtfully, and Dori agreed. There were not many children in Ered Luin. “I hope they stay friends.”

\---

They did stay friends, and despite the best efforts of both Dori and Dis, they did not stop swapping clothes.

At least once a week, Ori would come home wearing Fili’s tunic or coat, and missing his own sweater, or his scarf or gloves. It got so common that Dori began making clothes slightly wider in the shoulders than Ori needed, and he made Ori’s gloves fingerless to prevent them from being stretched out. Dis also made allowances for Ori when she chose her son’s clothing. She tended to pick plainer colours in fabrics that ink could easily wash out of. She also knew that Ori tended to get cold, and always made sure that Fili’s coats had an extra thick lining.

Despite his occasional frustration, he was pleased that they had remained so close all these years.

They still exchanged clothes well into adulthood. When the expedition to Erebor was announced, it came as no surprise that Fili signed up to follow his uncle. And it unfortunately came as no surprise to Dori that Ori signed up, too. He joined to keep an eye on Ori (Nori came along to protect them both, as little as he would admit it), and even in the midst of the wilds, Dori found, with fond amusement and exasperation, that nothing had changed.

“Where’s your scarf?” he yelled at Ori over the wind and rain as they crossed the Misty Mountains.

“Fili was cold!” Ori yelled back, and the only reason that Dori didn’t roll his eyes to the heavens was that he didn’t want to get even more rain in them.

He reached behind and fumbled in his pack, pulling out the extra scarf he’d stashed in there in preparation for this eventuality. He managed to pass it over to Ori without the wind whipping it away and he snuggled into it gratefully.

“How did you know?” Ori wondered loudly, and, despite the weather and how miserable he was, Dori couldn’t help but laugh.

\---

After the battle was won, and the rebuilding was underway, it came as no great shock to Dori to find Fili in his kitchen wearing nothing but Ori’s much too small shirt.

“Oh,” Fili said, awkwardly putting down the lunch tray he’d been assembling. “Hello Dori.”

“Hello Fili,” Dori said calmly, putting down his sewing basket on the counter. “The mugs are in the lower cabinet.”

Fili hesitated, then half-turned to get them, causing Dori to yelp involuntarily. “Please don’t bend over, Fili,” he exclaimed, and Fili blushed, ineffectively tugging Ori’s shirt further down his thighs.

He’d seen him nude before, of course, as he had all of the Company (save Bilbo) when they were bathing. But there were some things a dwarf did not want to see in his own kitchen.

“So…” Fili began carefully. “I presented Ori with my courting bead today.”

Dori raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why Fili was expecting him to act shocked or outraged when in truth he was only surprised that the announcement had not come before they left Ered Luin. 

“I take it his answer was favourable, then,” Dori said, eyeing the thin length of purple ribbon around one of Fili’s braids, the only tidy part of his hair. Ori would need to get him a bead in return, he was sure Nori could help with that (though he was sure Fili would keep the ribbon too, Durins being the romantic saps that they were).

Fili reached to touch it gently, his eyes misty, his smile far away. “He did say yes.”

Dori smiled at him, a bit misty himself. Through the ill-fitting laces on Ori’s shirt, he could see the terrible scar from where Azog had almost killed him. He remembered Ori’s grief when they thought that he would die, and he thought of the young dwarf who had bundled Ori into his coat at the first sign of a shiver even if he was cold himself. He was pleased to welcome this fine young dwarf to his family.

“I suppose this is the part where you tell me that if I break his heart you’ll break my legs?” Fili asked, trying to sound humorous but only sounding nervous.

“Don’t be silly,” Dori replied. “If I thought you were going to break his heart, I would have broken your legs a long time ago.”

Fili blinked at him. “I don’t know whether to be flattered or terrified.”

Dori smiled at him, thinking of the wedding preparations he would need to start making. “Come to dinner tonight, after evening bell. I assume you have already prepared the appropriate family gifts to present to Nori and myself?”

“Ah, yes,” Fili answered, looking taken aback at Dori’s enthusiasm. “Yes, I have.”

“Good,” Dori answered, picking up his basket. “We have a lot of planning to do,” he said as he left. “Don’t be late. Oh, and Fili?”

“Yes, Dori?” he asked, looking a little like he’d been caught in a whirlwind.

“Please dress appropriately.”

Fili spluttered behind him as Dori bustled out. He had so much to do all of a sudden, and he couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for pinch hitting, Katajainen!


End file.
